Wishes Gone Awry
by Pokechick123
Summary: After another fight with her pokemon Shaymin, Cherry finds herself wishing upon a star to help her and her pokemon to have a better relationship. What she doesn't expect is for her wish to go awry and her Shaymin turn into a human! With them both being of the same species, will Cherry get her wish after all?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyonez! ;) I've been reading the stories were the pokemon turned into humans, so I gotta do one. It's not different pokemon though. It's the same characters.

One year ago

Cherry's POV

I was walking through Vein Forest, (Almia region) trying to find my way to Pueltown. It was a beautiful Saturday night and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Something about being under the blanket of stars made me feel like nothing could go wrong. It wasn't until I almost fell in a river when I realized that I was lost. I glanced at the river for a good two seconds in thought, and then averted my gaze to my two pokeballs. One had a snow flake sticker on it and the other had a leaf on it.

My memory immediately took me back to roughly ten years ago when I was five. I was walking along the perimeter of my grandparent's farm in the Hoenn region. The big oak tree that I was advancing was always my favorite place to take a break and think. I sat down and started to look at the clouds when I heard a little cry. I got on my hands and knees and crawled to the other side of the tree. There, I saw two little eevelutions. One was a Glaceon and the other was a Leafeon, but something didn't seem right. So I crawled a little closer to see that the Leafeon was hurt. Its front left paw was cut open, probably from all the sharp sticks. So being the pokemon lover I was and am, I carried the Leafeon and led the Glaceon back to the house where my grandma helped me fix them up and feed them. They've been with me ever since.

Getting back to reality, I pulled the one with a snow flake off and threw it in the air. An eerie red glow appeared in front of me and then it was soon replaced by a dark blue, fox like pokemon.

"Glace!" it cried, happy to finally be out of its red and white prison. I don't really like to keep my pokemon in their pokeballs, but the forest was just so big and I was already lost as it is, so I didn't want them to wander off.

I smiled at her and then I looked at the river again. "Crystal, use ice beam on the river!" I commanded.

Crystal did as told and froze a nice path on the river. It was only the top layer though. We didn't want any pokemon getting frozen. I took out Leaf and all three of us skated across the smooth ice. We eventually got to our destination, a nice little area that looked pretty enough to be on one of those post card things. There was a pier attached to a circular patch of land with a waterfall behind it. I just stood on the ice and gaped at the scene. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a Pokémon's voice coming from the direction of the waterfall.

What I saw next left me shocked. A Shaymin in its sky form flew down from its perch on a tree and landed right in front of me. It shook the water from its fur and circled me like it was trying to see if I was worthy to be in its presence. When it apparently deemed me worthy, it sat down and let out a happy cry.

"Shay!"

"Well hello there." I said as I kneeled down to its level.

"Hi." A voice in my head said.

I jumped in surprise. I wasn't expecting that! I leaned a little closer to see if it was really indeed a pokemon and I wasn't just being fooled. I examined him up and down and I couldn't find anything abnormal. No zippers, no creases of fabric, not even a hint of human.

"Don't be alarmed. Any idiot would know that Shaymin have the ability to speak telepathically." the Shaymin stated arrogantly.

A vein popped out on my forehead and I let out a low growl.

"Why you arrogant little-" I was cut off by the snide voice of the pokemon.

"Go on, finish that sentence. I dare you."

Another growl escaped my lips. My hands clenched at my sides while I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine then. You think you're so great, how about we have a pokemon battle." I suggested with a raised eye brow.

The Shaymin put on a smirk (if that's even possible) and nodded his head in agreement.

"If you can catch me with one of those things you call pokeballs, you get to have the privilege of taking me along with you on your adventures."

Shaymin got into his fighting stance and I silently commanded my Glaceon into battle.

"You get the first move." Shaymin said politely. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Since you don't have a chance of beating me." he finished arrogantly.

My eye twitched as the smile fell from my face. I took his offer though.

"Crystal, use blizzard!" I commanded. Crystal let out a battle cry and her muscles tensed. A sudden flurry of wind and snow came crashing down on us with so much force, I almost fell backwards. My Glaceon, being completely use to this, held her ground proudly. It was hard to see where Shaymin was, I could barely even see Crystal, but I kept on lookout for him.

All of a sudden, a glowing green ball appeared out of nowhere and was heading straight for Crystal. I guess Crystal noticed it too; she was trying to dive out of the way. The orb missed her body, but I grazed her tail, making her whimper.

"Ice fang!" Ice coated her teeth as she made a mad dash for Shaymin, whom she could now see for the blizzard was dying down.

Crystal leapt into the air, ready to attack her foe, but Shaymin glided out of the way in time, leaving the blue creature about to take a nose dive in the now frozen ground. Thoughts were racing in my mind a mile a minute. My mind immediately took me back to all of our training for the upcoming contest. We were working on something, but it wasn't perfected yet. If we did it, at least Crystal would have more of a chance at not injuring herself too badly.

"Crystal, somersault!" I called out to her. My Glaceon immediately got my message and started to do a somersault in the air. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she landed on her hind legs and immediately went back to all four's, continuing to keep her guard up.

By then, the blizzard had gone completely and we had a perfect view of Shaymin stretching his muscles with a yawn.

"Is that the best you got?" he mocked smugly.

A threatening growl escaped my lips as I waited for the spiteful pokemon to make his move. After what seemed like forever, Shaymin let out purple glowing leaves.

'I think he's using magical leaf.' I stated in my head.

"Block it with blizzard!"

A flurry of wind and snow once again came down from nowhere, but it wasn't as strong as the first time. The blizzard circled around Crystal with great speed, successfully deflecting the enchanted leaves. Then the blizzard turned to the Shaymin. The force of the storm knocked the legendary pokemon on his butt. Shaymin let out a frustrated growl and stood up. He narrowed his eyes as he used seed blast, which successfully hit its target. Crystal let out a pained cry and fell to the ground.

I dejectedly took out my pokeball and returned my Glaceon. I silently commanded Leaf to go into battle. She did so with a determined cry.

"Leaf, use leaf blade!" the leaf atop of my Leafeon's head turned as hard as a rock and sharp on the edges. A gleam of light reflected off of the blade as Leaf charged at her foe. With one swift turn of the head, Leaf hit her target and went back the way she came with dignity.

Shaymin used what looks like magical leaf again. The purple pieces of nature flew towards its target with swiftness.

"Counter it with razor leaf!"

Leaf did as told and released razor sharp leaves. The sharpened plants successfully hit every single enchanted leaf with precision.

"Leaf, use grass whistle!"

A pile of leaves generated from seemingly nowhere and hit Shaymin square in the chest, causing him to fall back.

I saw this as an opportunity, so I took out an ultra ball and threw it at the downed pokemon. The pokemon was engulfed in a red glow and the ball fell to the floor. It shook ever so slowly…once…twice…three times.

.

.

.

.

It stopped.

I blinked a couple of times before I refocused my vision on the pokeball. I walked to it and picked it up with caution.

'Maybe this is a trick. Maybe the Shaymin is just trying to make a fool of me by letting me believe that I actually caught a legendary.'

'Oh who am I kidding? Even if it is a legendry, there's no way it could pull that off.'

I enlarged the yellow and black ball and threw it up in the air. The familiar red glow blinded me for a couple of seconds before all the black spots cleared away.

There standing right in front of me, was the legendary pokemon Shaymin in his sky form.

That's how Shaymin came to be my pokemon.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Present time

One year later

I was wandering in the vein forest. It was dark…and I was lost and alone. I did have someone with me, my Shaymin, who I took it upon myself to name Shay. We were camping in the vein forest for the night because Crystal and Leaf wanted to have a sleepover with the Teddiursa and Pichu from the apartment next to ours. We were speaking through Shaymin and they said that they wanted a girls night…why they wouldn't classify me as a girl I would never know. Anyway, Shay and I had another fight and he ended up flying off somewhere, saying that I could find my own way back. I ended up stumbling upon a lake that looked strangely familiar. I then remembered the night about a year ago when I met Shay. It was summer time and I already had my bathing suit on underneath my clothes, so I decided to swim across the river to get to the waterfall. About five minutes later, I arrived at my destination. I was feeling kind of drained so I lay down on my back and watched the stars. I was probably laying there for about an hour before my eyelids started to feel heavy. My eyes immediately snapped open when I saw a bright light flash across my face. I recognized it as a shooting star.

"I wish I could have the opportunity to have a better relationship with Shay." I whispered.

After the words left my mouth, I fell into the familiar darkness that is sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning

When I woke up, I found that I was in my bed back at the apartment. I groggily sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. I looked around the room to find a tuff of green fur sticking out from under the bed where Shay usually sleeps. I looked over at the clock and saw the bright neon letters saying that it was currently 9:00 in the morning.

'Funny, Shay doesn't usually let me sleep that long.' I thought to myself as I leaned over the side of the bed to see if Shay was still asleep.

What I saw next shocked me. There was a boy, he looked to be about my age maybe even a little older, with a pale skin completion, messy green hair that almost reached to the top of his eyes, a white band sweatshirt with dark wash blue jeans, and black DC shoes.

I screamed and fell off of the bed. The boys eyes immediately opened and he scanned his surroundings, his gaze stopped when it reached me.

"Cherry, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked as I stood up abruptly.

He gave me a questioning look and crawled out from under the bed.

"Cherry, what are you-" he paused when he stood up. He looked down at himself and his eyes opened wide in shock.

"Oh shit." He breathed.

Now it was my turn to give him a questioning look.

"Cherry, it's me … Shay."

"Oh shit."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N~ hey everyonez ;) this is going to be a continuous story. It's only going to be this pair though, there isn't going to be any other pokehumans. Thank you and good night XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyonez ;) I forgot to ask, last chapter was the first time I ever did a battle scene. How did I do? Just wondering. Any who, on to the story!

Chapter 2

Shay's POV

I've always wondered what it would be like to be a human, but I never expected it to feel so natural. Maybe even more so than being a pokemon. I've always wanted to be a human, even for only a day. I'm not interested in being able to do any special moves. Actually, being a legendary pokemon was getting tiring. You couldn't go out of hiding unless you wanted to be spotted and put on the news. Then a whole bunch of power hungry people would be knocking at your door 24/7.

Cherry suddenly got closer to examine me to see if I was really me. But her being as close as she was, was making my heartbeat pick up pace. Once she gave me a couple of once overs and a couple of pokes to make sure I was real, she nodded her head and backed up at least a foot.

"Are you okay Shay? Your face is all red. Maybe getting sick is a side effect from the transformation." She assumed.

I scratched the back of my head and chuckled nervously at being caught. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

She giggled and ruffled my already messed up hair. "Okay."

I gave her a small smile and attempted to smooth down my green hair.

"You want some breakfast?" she asked, already halfway out the bedroom door.

"You seem to be taking this quit well." I remarked with a raised eye brow.

She just smiled at me and ran downstairs in a flash. I've been her pokemon long enough to notice when her smiles are forced though, and that was no natural smile. I sped after her and eventually caught up when she stopped to open up the kitchen door. I turned her around by her shoulders and looked at her eyes. They were watery and turning red from the effort of trying to hold back the tears.

"Cherry, what's wrong?" I asked as I wiped a couple of stray tears that fell during her escape.

All she did was sniff and attempt to wiggle out of my grasp. I let her go and watched as she turned away and locked herself into the closet.

'Was she upset that she no longer had a strong pokemon on her team? That she no longer had a legendary pokemon to make everybody notice her every time she went into battle? No, that's not the Cherry I know. Something else must be up. But then again, she is a good actress. She could have been pretending to like me this entire time so I wouldn't leave.'

Wanting to know the answers, I turned towards the closet door and tried to open it but to no avail.

'Damn, it must be locked. I don't have a spare key, so I guess I'll just talk to her through the door.

"Why are you crying Cherry? Is it because I'm not a pokemon anymore?" I asked with my ear pressed up against the door so I could hear her answer.

She let out a quiet 'mhmm'.

"Is it because you don't have a strong legendary pokemon to battle with anymore?"

I heard Cherry squeak from the other side of the wooden barrier. The door flung open and would've hit me in the face if it hadn't been for my fast reflexes. Her cheeks were stained with tears but her eyes were angry. She slapped me in the face and glared me down.

"How dare you think that I would be that selfish!" she screamed. "Hadn't it even occurred to you that I was crying because you might not even want to be human! That you hated what I did to you!" as soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes widened and she looked down at the ground.

'What she did to me?'

"Did you have something to do with this?" instead of the harsh tone Cherry was expecting, my voice was soft and caring.

Cherry broke down into more tears and explained what had happened last night. I blinked a couple of times and put a warm smile on my face.

"Cherry, it might have not been your fault. This whole thing is probably just a coincidence."

The red head nodded and took a deep breath.

"But if it was you, then thank you." I finished, putting another smile on my pale face.

Cherry gave me a bewildered expression and tilted her head to one side in confusion. My heart skipped a beat when she did. She just looked so cute like that, I couldn't stop myself when I bent down and kissed her cheek. Her entire face engulfed in a flaming red color and I could have sworn I heard her breathing stop for a second. She then raced past me and into the kitchen muttering something like 'breakfast shouldn't wait.' I smiled at the closed kitchen door and touched my lips softly. Even though I didn't mean to do it, that doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

About an hour later…

Normal POV…

After Cherry and Shay finished breakfast, they decided to have a little chat about what to do now that Shay was human. They were currently occupying the living room, both on opposite couches.

"Thank god you had clothes when you transformed, but you can't just go day to day with the same clothes on." Cherry said in her 'logic' tone.

Shay scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You think I haven't thought of that already? Just because I'm new at being human doesn't mean that I don't know how they live." The pokehuman grumbled in his seat.

Cherry giggled and shook her head in an amused fashion. She stood up and walked over to Shay with an outstretched hand.

"If we want to get to the mall before traffic starts, we'd better go now." She spoke.

Shay nodded his head and grabbed her hand, but instead of her pulling him up, he pulled her down. Cherry fell and landed on top of Shay. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands were resting on his chest. Shay smirked at Cherry's flustered reaction.

"I think I want to stay here just a bit longer." He whispered with a hint of deviousness in his voice.

Cherry's face darkened three fold and she let out a squeak as she tried to get up. Shay let her go with an amused grin plastered on his face. The red head scrambled to her feet and straightened out her clothes.

"Come on Shay, we have a lot to do today." She said, still slightly dazed.

With that, Cherry and Shay left the house and headed to the mall by foot.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I have shit loads of other fanfictions I have to write before all this motivation to write runs out XD. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be about them shopping for clothes for Shay. XD It's hopefully going to be longer and I'm going to try to make it atleast a little funny. Bye :3


End file.
